ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: The Brave and the Bold
23, 2012. Dylar, Cleral and Darna reach Darwin. All three stand behind a tree, watching a meeting being held by "The Society", led by The Troll, wearing armour. He arrives on a podium to deliver a speech to his "Society" and his army. * The Troll: Darwin, our time has come. In a few short hours, we break the yoke of oppression... forever! No more Regime. No more Justice League. Today, the world welcomes its new master--THE SOCIETY! (From behind, the main members of "The Society" come forward. It includes: Toxic Jack, the Gangster Bug, Colonel Buckshot, the Prowler, Captain Cold and Fluffy McTuffy.) Today, we show the world that we are superior! Today, we bring anyone who would dare stand against us... to their knees! (Everyone in the Gorilla Army raise their guns in true agreement with their leader, The Troll.) * Cleral: Low self-esteem? Not that guy's problem. * Dylar: That's a lot more than a few Society members... it's all of them! * Darna: They're headed indoors. Outta sight from the soldiers. Dylar, keep the jet warm. When we signal, bail us out. (Dylar winks at her and leaves.) scene cuts. Few of the main members of The Society walk alongside the Troll. On their way... * Fluffy McTuffy: Laid it on a little thick, Troll. You hire Kaos's speech writer? * The Troll: Soldiers must be properly motivated to sacrifice their lives, Fluffy McTuffy. * Colonel Buckshot: Hate is the perennial motivator. * Captain Cold: Better not turn that hate on us, or this "Society" is over. * The Troll: As long as we've a common agenda, Captain Cold, you've nothing to fear. * Prowler: You mean as long as we follow your orders. (The Gangster Bug arrives at the scene.) * The Troll: Report, Gangster Bug. * Gangster Bug: We're ready to move out. * The Troll: Good dog. Now go tell the others. Prowler, Cold, you're with the first wave. * Captain Cold: We already lost a shipment at Slaughter Swamp. Hope your silent partner can still deliver. (Captain Cold, the Gangster Bug and the Prowler leave.) * Fluffy McTuffy: Maybe it's time you spilled the identity of our "silent partner." Since we're relying so much on him. Or her... * The Troll: He will soon make his presence known. But for now-- (being interrupted by Cleral) * Cleral: But first, a few words from the Brave and the Bold! (The Troll, Fluffy McTuffy and Colonel Buckshot go towards them both. Cleral aims an arrow while Darna's ultrasonic scream tosses everyone approaching them.) * Darna: (to Cleral) I'm the brave one, right? * Cleral: I'm bold enough to disagree. * The Troll: The saboteurs of Slaughter Swamp, I presume. Hmph. (To Fluffy and Buckshot) Handle this. (The Troll leaves the scene. Colonel Buckshot lets Fluffy McTuffy fight first.) * Fluffy McTuffy: I call first dibs. * Cleral: (To Darna) Go pin the Luchador. (Darna leaves. Cleral tackles Fluffy McTuffy.) * Fluffy McTuffy: You've no idea what you're doing. * Cleral: Sure I do. I'm in Darwin, fighting a koala. This is one for the bucket list. and Fluffy fight. Cleral manages to hit her with a numerous number of attacks flawlessly, but near the end, Fluffy breaks free from his combo attack and they clash. * Fluffy McTuffy: Time for the grand finale! * Cleral: Hey! That's my line, Fluffy. wins the clash and the fight. * Cleral: There. I can die happy. * Darna: Cleral! (Darna screams as she is been tossed in air and falls on the ground.) * Cleral: So... everything's under control? (Colonel Buckshot confronts them. He activates his tubes which supply Venom to his brain, increasing his physical strength.) * Darna: One of us needs to distract him while the other snips his tubes. * Cleral: (with a surprised look at Darna) Ouch. * Darna: (Rephrasing her sentence) His Venom tubes, Cleral! (Colonel Buckshot laughs.) * Colonel Buckshot: How kind of Batman, sending his underlings. I will enjoy returning you to him... in body bags. * Darna: (To Cleral) Go. I'll keep Buckshot busy. (Cleral leaves.) * Colonel Buckshot: Little birdy, you will sing a song of pain! * Darna: Oh... I'll sing a song, but you'll feel the pain. and Buckshot fight. Though Buckshot is big, Darna's martial arts and acrobatics prove too much for him. She keeps attacking until near defeat, Colonel Buckshot breaks free and they clash. * Colonel Buckshot: Have I humbled you yet? * Darna: You need to ask? wins the clash and the fight. Cleral shoots an arrow, snipping his venom tubes. Colonel Buckshot falls weak. * Colonel Buckshot: No! (Darna does a flying kick, knocking Bane completely unconscious on the ground.) * Cleral: Now, where's that damn dirty beast? (Suddenly a bright light shines in front of them. A hollow entrance appears, with a symbol on it. Out came Flint Phoenix.) * Flint Phoenix: I come to you as darkness falls... * Darna: Flint Phoenix! * Flint Phoenix: Cleral, Darna. In the past, I've shielded you from danger. But a grave crisis looms--and I do not know if I can stop it. * Cleral: You mean The Troll and Company? We've got that covered. * Flint Phoenix: The Troll is the pawn of a much greater master. A new order is coming. I've foreseen it. Leave with me now, while I can still save you. * Darna: If that's the case, we're staying here. Beron will need our help. * Flint Phoenix: Everyone and everything you know will die. I'll shepherd you to safety, lest you suffer the same fate. By force, if necessary... * Darna: The wizard's been practicing magic for too long. * Cleral: Then let's help him out of it. Cover me. (Darna leaves.) * Flint Phoenix: Cleral, you must flee this Earth before the thread of your fate unravels. * Cleral: Would love to do that, but I only take orders from her. fight. Cleral fires water arrow after water arrow at Flint Phoenix, weakening him. Despite getting hit by his attacks, Cleral knocks him down. * Cleral: Now, where's that sleeping gas arrow? Flint Phoenix breaks free of Cleral's combo and they clash. * Flint Phoenix: Your quiver runs empty. * Cleral: Who says I need arrows? tie. Cleral defeats Flint Phoenix with his super-move. * Cleral: This day just keeps getting weirder... (Darna arrives in the scene. Both of them pick up the fallen Flint Phoenix.) * Darna: Flint? You okay? * Cleral: Your headgear really had you going. * Flint Phoenix: I lost control of the Egyptian Gods. Thanks to you, I'm back in charge. For now... (He gets up.) I've to go consult my masters, the Lords of Order. Pray they'll intervene before it's too late. * Darna: (worried) Too late for what, Flint? What's going down? * Flint Phoenix: The Lords' magic bars me from saying more. I've changed fate too many times. This planet's destiny is no longer clear. What comes next, mere mortals cannot stop. (The hollow entrance appears once again.) For better or worse, your fate rests in god's hands. (Flint Phoenix disappears.) * Cleral: That was... Spooky! * Darna: Yeah. C'mon let's find The Troll and get the hell outta here. (Both of them run in search for the Troll. They confront the Troll and few of his soldiers. The Troll walks ahead of his soldiers and throws a defeated Dylar in front of Cleral and Darna.) * The Troll: You've overstayed your welcome. * Darna: We're happy to check out. But you're coming with us. (Cleral shoots 4 arrows at a time, only to be stopped by The Troll's powers unharmed.) * Cleral: Fighting a talking ape wasn't enough. Had to throw in telekinesis... * Darna: This wannabe tyrant is mine. (Cleral leaves them alone to fight.) * The Troll: Your bravado is empty, Darna. Like the rest of your kind, you'll soon kneel before me. * Darna: Kneel before The Troll? That doesn't sound right. fight. Darna makes light work of The Troll's attacks and size and wins a round. But as the fight reaches breaking point, The Troll breaks free of Darna's combo and they clash. * The Troll: I'm deaf to your cry. * Darna: I'll crank up the volume. tie. Darna defeats The Troll with her super-move. * Darna: Beauty beats beast. (Cleral arrives at the scene of Darna's victory.) * Cleral: That right there? That's why I love you. (The other Gorillas arrive to see what happened. Cleral whistle-calls to them. He aims a few arrows at them, only for those apes to flee in fright. Cleral handcuffs The Troll.) * Darna: Surprised that worked. Let's call it a day and get Dylar outta here. (The Troll chuckles.) * Cleral: It's never good when you slap the cuffs on and then they start chuckling. * The Troll: Humans. You've won this battle. But you've already lost the war. (A violent shaking on Darwin turns suspicious of another existence for Darna and Cleral. Up in the sky, a skull spaceship magically appears.) * Darna: Holy magic! (From below of the skull ship, a blue light falls upon them and both, Darna and Cleral are taken as captives. The Troll takes on an evil laugh! The scene cuts. Both Darna and Cleral are teleported from Earth to the ship, which still hovers in space outside Earth's atmosphere. In the ship...) * Darna: Cleral...? * Cleral: I, uh... I got nothing. (Suddenly, a voice echoes out.) * The Voice: Your victory over The Troll warrants further study. (Cleral and Darna look around for the source of these words spoken. Cleral sets an arrow on his bow in self-defence. From the surface of the ship, a monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man appears: the Minotaur. The voice is the Minotaur.) * Cleral: Brown skin. Smart money's on a monster. * Darna: A monster? Like the legend of Crete? * The Minotaur: (introducing himself) My point of origin was a thousand light years removed from Athens, from Crete. I am... The Minotaur! releases his strong, durable tendrils which captures Cleral and Darna. Darna gives her supersonic scream, which is opposed by the Minotaur strangling her neck with another tendril. Darna is choked. * Cleral: Stop! Please! * The Minotaur: Cause and effect. Resistance begets violence. * Cleral: Then we won't resist! Please, just stop! (Brainiac withdraws his tendril which was strangling her neck. He walks further with both of them tied to his tendrils.) You're the grave crisis we were warned about. What do you want? * The Minotaur: I seek the one you call "Magnifico." For years, I believed I had destroyed Krypton and all its remnants. Superman's survival is an oversight I must correct. * Darna: Superman's a friend of ours. * The Minotaur: I'm aware. But your planet has also piqued my interest. Its many contradictions are fascinating. * Darna: We'll never serve you. * The Minotaur: Serve? I'm no petty despot. I collect worlds, preserving their essential knowledge to enhance my intellect... and then I discard the remnants. * Cleral: Why? (Brainiac brings them both in front of him.) * The Minotaur: Your species values precious metals. Arbitrary symbols of status. I value knowledge. And like your metal trinkets, knowledge is more valuable when it is rare. scene cuts. We're now taken into the streets of North Sydney where common public are strolling, but not on a normal day. A ray of meteor-like ships are being shot on North Sydney, which holds the Minotaur's robots, designed for destruction and torture to humans. Back in the Batcave, Beron waits for any response from his team sent to Darwin through Brother Eye. He is unaware that the Minotaur has taken two of his friends and foes as his captives. * Beron: Brother Eye, give me an update on the team at Darwin. (A malfunction happens as Brother Eye responds in a differed voice.) * Brother Eye: I cannot do that, Beron of Earth. * Beron: (in suspicion) Why not? * Brother Eye: Because I'm not Brother Eye. (All the screens undergo malfunction. The source scanners get hacked by the Minotaur's neural network, which means, Brother Eye was now in control of the Minotaur, who appears on screen.) * The Minotaur: I'm the Minotaur. (Beron tries to gain control over Brother Eye.) You cannot regain control. Over the past days, Brother Eye has been absorbed into my neural network. (Beron slams his hand on the system at failure.) It is now an extension of my mind. You, a fragile human, captured and imprisoned a fully developed male Kryptonian. * Beron: Maybe I'm not so fragile. * The Minotaur: To prevail, you harnessed Advanced Sciences: Nanotechnology, Satellite communications, inter-dimensional transit. I'm taking these tools from you. * Beron: Why? * The Minotaur: The Kryptonian belongs to me. And soon, so will 2012. (Beron tries yet again to gain control, but fails. He puts on his Batsuit and gets ready as Batman. In the underground, The Minotaur's robots search for humans to kill. Just then, Beron appears, knocking all of these robots down. Back in Queensland, Hanso and Lipra look through Lipra's magic ball, of the happenings outside Queensland. They witness a skull spaceship.) * Hanso: Great Hera. Where else besides New York? * Lipra: Los Angeles, Beijing, Moscow. So many cities, all at once... (Phoebe arrives at the scene. Seeing the skull ship on the ball, she remembers her past. It was the same enemy who destroyed Canada, and the whole of planet Krypton.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: It's him... * Hanso: Who, Kara? Who is it? (walking towards Phoebe.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (After a brief pause...) We need to get help now. scene cuts again. We're taken to Stryker's Island, into [[Lex Luthor]'s Prisons for Meta-Humans, where Beron and Superman had imprisoned Magnifico. He is locked in the Red Sun prison, a cell that radiates a huge amount of red sun rays, completely incapacitating his powers, through the red sun generators. Beron and Superman approach Magnifico for a talk.] * Magnifico: You're wearing a suit. Am I in trouble again? * Superman: The Minotaur. What can you tell me? (Magnifico gets up and goes toward Beron and Superman.) * Magnifico: How do you know that name? * Beron: You're afraid of him. He's invading. He says you belong to him. * Superman: The Minotaur killed my parents... He blew up Canada. * Beron: You never mentioned that before. How do I beat him? * Magnifico: You can't. Not without me. * Beron: We'll find a way. (He leaves. Magnifico is desperate to stop him, but he can't.) * Magnifico: (yelling at him) This is my fight, Beron! You need me. Beron, Beron, Beron! Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2